1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wall covering assemblies and more particularly to an improved assembly which provides acoustical properties and enables a wall covering to be smoothly reflected over an irregular wall surface.
2. Prior Art
Various systems have been provided for covering walls. Usually, walls are merely painted. In some instances they are covered with wall paper or wall cloth. In other instances they are covered with rigid acoustical or non-acoustical paneling. One recent assembly has employed flat plastic strips bearing hooks on their exposed surfaces. The strips are adhesively connected to a wall or screwed in place, after which a flexible wall covering is hooked to the strips to closely overlie the wall. Although this system is an improvement over many other wall covering systems, it does have some drawbacks. Thus, wall surface irregularities show through the closely overlying wall covering, necessitating the use of a perfectly flat wall for best results. Moreover, although the wall covering itself may be acoustical, its placement against the wall does not enhance such properties. Hence, the covering must be relatively thick to have significant sound-deadening properties.
There remains a need for an improved wall covering assembly which can overcome the above-described shortcomings. Such assembly should not only result in improved acoustical properties, but should allow the wall covering to be perfectly smoothly applied to an irregular wall surface. The assembly should be inexpensive, adaptable to a variety of applications, efficient and durable.